This description relates generally to networks and more specifically to computerized home networks.
Networks may be used to couple AV equipment, and transmit signals to that AV equipment. AV signals are typically high bandwidth signals. Some types of AV signals may take more bandwidth than others causing further constraints on a network's finite bandwidth. Also as networks become more popular as a way of delivering AV signals further demands may be put on network bandwidth.